


Opened Up

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, Kinks, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the ST XI Kink Meme that wanted Kirk double penetrated by Spock and McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opened Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here: http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/11451.html?thread=11905979#t11905979

Jim knelt gasping as Spock's fingers slid in and out of him. Bones was pressing on his balls and Jim wiggled. Bones smacked his ass, making Jim moan.

"Dammit, Jim! Hold still. Spock's going to have his whole hand in you soon. You have to be still."

He groaned as Spock tucked his thumb and started pressing forward. "Bones."

Bones rubbed the small of his back as Spock kept pushing. "Relax, Jim. Deep breathe. He's almost in."

Jim could feel it. He was so wide open and then his body closed around Spock's wrist. He groaned low and loud as Spock's fingers curled into his prostate. He shivered hard as Spock adjusted his position.

Bones kissed his shoulder. "You look so good opened up, Jim."

He blinked slowly as Spock gently rocked his hand. "Good." He tried to reach for himself, but Bones was there holding his wrist against the sheets.

"Hold still, Jim. Just take it."

Then Spock curled his hand into a fist and started slowly thrusting. Jim arched as he pulled out to the widest part of his hand and then slid back in in a smooth motion.

He could feel everything as Spock fucked him with his fist. "Spock...more."

Spock's other hand gripped his dick. "You will be still, Jim." Then he twisted his fist around Jim's shaft as he turned his other fist inside of Jim's body.

With a loud cry, Jim shuddered hard as Bones gently fingered around his opening.

"You are so loose, Jim. I fucking bet you can take my fingers too."

Jim whimpered and tried to rock, but Spock had him held fast. The thrusts were coming more quickly. Bones wrapped his hand around Spock's forearm and started skimming up and down in time to Spock's thrusts.

Jim shuddered as Spock's hold on his dick tightened.

"You will ejaculate now, Jim."

Jim groaned as Spock buried himself as deep as possible. He stiffened and came as the fingers of Spock's hand wiggled inside him while still in a fist shape.

Bones pressed on Jim's hole with the side of his hand as he slid down Spock's forearm.

****

Bones helped Jim settle onto Spock's dick since he was still wabblily from the orgasm minutes before. Jim lolled his head onto Spock's shoulder. Spock held Jim up as Bones slicked up his own cock.

He lined up against Spock's shaft and slowly sank into Jim's heat.

"Bones." Jim moaned and latched onto Spock's skin with his mouth. Bones bit the back of Jim's neck and started fucking Jim with hard thrusts. The feel of Spock against him inside Jim was exquiste. Bones wrapped one of Spock's arms around his back and took the other hand and laid it on Jim's face.

They each moaned as Bones changed the angle. Then Spock was gripping Jim's hips and bouncing Jim on his thick cock as Bones slammed into Jim in as counterpoint. Jim went more boneless between them as they took him so roughly.

Bones kissed Jim's neck and moved his mouth up to Jim's ear. "Getting loose and open to us, aren't you?"

Jim moaned and tried to nodd as he scrambled for a hold on Spock as their thrusts started coming faster. Bones reached between the others and found Jim's hard shaft. He dug his thumbnail into the slit at the head of Jim's dick.

"Come for us again, Jim."

Jim whimpered and came hard, his body shaking and moaning. Bones kept moving as Jim's body tightened around them. Spock groaned and gripped Jim's hips fiercely.

"Jim." Spock bit the top of Jim's shoulder as he slammed Jim down against himself over and over. Bones stuttered and buried himself deep as he followed them in cumming.

****

Jim lay limply as Bones' hand slipped into him. "Bones..."

"Shh." Bones rubbed the backs of his thighs as he pressed the rest of his hand into Jim's body. "You can take this, Jim. You fucking know you can." He jiggled his hand and Jim's body shuddered. Bones pressed in further and ground against Jim's prostate.

With a cry, Jim arched hard as his body orgasmed again.

"I'm going to milk you dry, Jim." Bones kept rubbing the prostate as Spock slipped his freshly washed fingers into the psi points on Jim's face. "Spock's going to feel it all as I make you cum again and again."

Jim whimpered as Spock lifted him so his face was in Spock's lap and Bones' hand was huge inside him. "Pl...please...more..."

Bones pressed his fist to one side until Jim's hole stretched with him to gap slightly. "Like it like this, don't you?"

Jim moaned as Spock's meld deepened. "Yeeesss...Bones..."

Bones leaned over Jim's back and pressed a kiss to his temple. "One last orgasm, Jim. Just one more."

Jim strained as Bones thrust into him, pressing against his prostate and pulling back until his ass started to spread to let Bones' hand out before pushing back in. Spock slid his thumb down Jim's spine with firm pressure as his other hand maintained the meld.

Jim groaned and came again before losing himself completely in the meld.

****

Bones kissed Jim's temple as he eased the covers up with one hand. Spock was carefully cleaning the other, the one that he'd had inside Jim. "He gets so wanton when we fist him."

Spock finished cleaning Bones' hand. "Indeed. He enjoys the extreme penetration of his rectum."

Bones snorted and pulled Spock down to lay between them. "And you don't like inserting your hand into him?"

"I did not state that." Spock rolled onto Bones. "You also enjoy the acts he allows of us."

Bones kissed the tip of Spock's nose. "Yep. Now get the fuck off me so I can sleep."

Spock quirked his eyebrow and Bones shoved on him so that he landed on Jim, who muttered and rolled into them. Spock resettled Jim onto his chest and Bones draped himself along side. They fell asleep tangle together.


End file.
